Blastoise
/ |dexcekalos=088 |dexevolution=009 |evofrom=Wartortle |evointo=Mega Blastoise |gen=Generation I |species=Shellfish Pokémon |type=Water |imweight=188.5 lbs. |metweight=85.5 kg |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |ability=Torrent |dw=Rain Dish |color=Blue |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |evo= |2-name=Mega Blastoise |2-jname=メガカメックス Mega Kamekkusu |2-ndex=009M |2-ndexprev=Wartortle |2-ndexnext=Caterpie |2-evofrom=Blastoise |2-gen=Generation VI |2-dexkanto=009 |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexcekalos=088 |2-species=Shellfish Pokémon |2-type=Water |2-imweight=222.9 lbs. |2-metweight=101.1 kg |2-imheight=5'03" |2-metheight=1.6 m |2-ability=Mega Launcher |2-color=Blue |2-egg1=Monster |2-egg2=Water 1 |2-body=06 |2-male=87.5 |2-evo= }} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Blastoise is the evolved form of Wartortle, and the final evolution of Squirtle. It is also the version mascot for Pokémon Blue. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise and Gigantamax into Gigantamax Blastoise. Biology Physiology Blastoise are large, tortoise-like Pokémon with some features similar to those of its pre-evolved forms. Blastoise has a large blue body, cream-colored stomach, small fat arms and legs, and a large brown shell rimmed with white, featuring its water cannons. It is now noticeably bulkier than its previous evolutions. Like its pre-evolved forms, Blastoise has a shell which covers its entire body, which it can also be withdrawn into. Contrary to Squirtle and Wartortle, Blastoise has large, water cannons that are located on the top left and right sides. The water that comes out of the cannons is capable of punching holes through thick steel. Natural abilities Blastoise, like Wartortle and Squirtle, can naturally shoot water, though not from its mouth, but from its large cannons. These cannons allow water to be shot at much greater force, which leaves them the backing force of all water attacks. From the spouts on its shell, Blastoise can fire water bullets with amazing accuracy. It can hit a target more than one hundred sixty feet away! Evolution Blastoise evolves from Wartortle starting at level 36. Blastoise can further evolve into Mega Blastoise using the Blastoisinite. Game info Blastoise first appeared in the Generation I games as the final evolved form of Squirtle. Blastoise is not obtainable in the wild and thus can only be obtained by trading in games where they are not received through events. A Blastoise is owned by Red in Pokémon Gold and Silver, as well as in their remakes. In the remakes, it is level 84, making it the strongest Blastoise to be owned by a foe. Its moveset with Red is Blizzard, Focus Blast, Flash Cannon, and Hydro Cannon. Locations Pokédex entries Spin-off game data |number = 013 |pokemon = Blastoise |group = Water |fieldmove = Rain Dance |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by blasting water from the cannons on its back. |hp = 850 |onsight = Chases and attacks player.}} Stats Mega Evolution Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} • 53 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} • 60 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Gary's Blastoise Gary Oak was revealed to have a Blastoise in the episode The Ties That Bind, which was originally a Squirtle that he received as his starter Pokémon from his grandfather, Professor Oak. Gary used his Blastoise during the Silver Conference as his trump card to battle Ash's Heracross, which it defeated with ease using Hydro Pump. It then put up a strong fight against Muk by using Rapid Spin, which made Ash withdraw Muk. After Ash sent out Bayleef, Blastoise finished things off quickly by using Bite. It, however, was defeated by Charizard's overwhelming Seismic Toss resulting in a loss for Gary. Cissy of the Orange League used a Blastoise against Ash in a race during the episode Fit To Be Tide. This race was one of the challenges Ash needed to overcome in order to get the Coral-Eye Badge. A Trainer named Neesha owned a Blastoise named "Shellshocker", seen in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back. Mewtwo had a cloned Blastoise to fight Shellshocker. Before Gary Oak went to the Hoenn region he left all his Pokémon at his Father's lab except for Blastoise. * Blastoisetwo * Shellshocker * Cissy's Blastoise * Siebold's Blastoise * Sid's Blastoise * Jimmy's Blastoise * Aidan's Blastoise * Battle Park owner's Blastoise * Lola's Blastoise * Tierno's Blastoise Trivia * Blastoise bears a striking resemblance to another Nintendo character, Bowser from the Super Mario series. * The version mascot for Generation 1's Pokémon Blue which replaced Pokémon Green, which features Venusaur as mascot and was only released in Japan, for worldwide release. It's counterpart Pokémon Red, featuring Charizard as mascot, was released worldwide. * Out of Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, Blastoise is the only final evolution that is a singular type starter in Generation I. * Blastoise shared the same species with Kabuto and Kabutops, Shellfish Pokémon. * In Generation II, Blastoise's shiny had gray skin with a lime-colored shell. In Generation III, its shiny had more of a light blue-purple color with a darker shell. It finally became its official shiny in Generation IV, where it had a dark green shell and light purple skin. * There is a recurring error where Blastoise can be seen with teeth (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire sprites) and sometimes without them (X and Y sprites). * In Super Smash Bros., Blastoise is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Hydro Pump. Design origins Blastoise's design seems to be based on a tortoise and tank. Etymology * English: Blastoise's English name comes from a combination of the words "blast", in reference to its water cannons, and "tor''toise''". * Japanese: Kamex (Kamekkusu in Romaji) probably mean Kame (tortoise) and "ex". * French: "Tortank" comes from the combination of the words "''tortue" ''(turtle) and "''tank" ''(war tank). Gallery 009Blastoise_OS_anime.png 009Blastoise_OS_anime_2.png 009Blastoise_AG_anime.png 009Blastoise_AG_anime_2.png 009Blastoise_AG_anime_3.png 009Blastoise_XY_anime.png 009Blastoise-Mega XY anime.png 009Blastoise_Dream.png 009Blastoise Dream 2.png 009Blastoise_Mega_Dream.png 009Blastoise_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 009Blastoise_Pokemon_Stadium.png 009Blastoise_Pokémon_PokéPark.png Blastoise Pokken Tournament DX.png Blastoise trophy SSBM.png Blastoise trophy SSBWU.png Mega Blastoise trophy SSBWU.png 009Blastoise_TCG_Model.jpg 009Blastoise LGPE.png 009Blastoise Mega LGPE.png 009Blastoise Pokémon HOME.png 009Blastoise Mega Pokémon HOME.png Green Army Blastoise.png Blastoise-GO.png Blastoise_GO_Shiny.png it:Blastoise uk:Блайсоз de:Turtok ca:Blastoise Category:Mega Pokémon Blastiose Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon